


you hate me

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, allen kinda sick of jungmo but what’s new, this is platonic yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: hyung line drinks together and jungmo started getting clingy with allen
Relationships: Allen Ma/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> PLATONIC but i swear it’s cute i think

“Hyung what should we buy?” Jungmo heard a sigh from the other line of the call. He was ordered to buy a few cans of drinks by their leader but apparently he forgot which one he should get.

“Don’t you have Allen with you there?” Serim asked him. Of course he knew, he was the one who forced them to go together. 

“I do! But he’s mad at me,  _ again _ !” Jungmo emphasized the last part, glaring at the man who was ten steps away from him and had his back turned against him. 

“What did you do this time?” The tone of the leader’s voice sounded exasperated. They always argue at the littlest of things. Serim had no idea how the two managed to do that. Every single day the world had to offer, they always bickered. 

At times that they seem like friends, the group still can’t fathom how something like that could happen. The two’s dynamics were pretty unique. 

“I swear I didn’t do anything this time! He suddenly brushed past me when I told him I didn’t have my wallet with me.” Jungmo whined, a hint of mischief displayed on his face.

“Get him on the phone.” Jungmo huffed, dragging his feet on the rubble. He tapped Allen’s shoulders lightly. The older turned around to look at him, arms crossed together.

“Hyung, Serim-hyung wants to speak with you.” Jungmo handed him the cell. 

“What is it. . . No, I'm not being mean to him. What did he tell you. . . Serim you’re crazy if you think I’m messing with you. . . Shut up! I’ll bring him home in one piece. . . Don’t worry, we’ll get home safely.” Jungmo stood there and listened to the whole conversation. Allen hung up and gave a glare at Jungmo, nothing serious, just a baseless glare that the younger was used to. 

“You told him I was mad at you again?” Jungmo nodded with a playful smile. Allen rolled his eyes and pulled Jungmo into the store. 

“One day, I’ll really get mad at you.”

—————

Allen kicked the door open half-heartedly so he could let in all the plastic bags he and Jungmo could only carry back to their dorms without being suspicious.

He was carrying more than what Jungmo had in his hands but no one was brave enough to point that out. Allen always took care of the younger members in the best way he could, especially Jungmo. Everyone noticed that, everyone except Allen and Jungmo theirselves. At least, that’s what they thought.

For Jungmo, Allen really wasn’t his closest hyung. He was kinda intimidated by Allen because Allen always seemed so serious. He tried his best to warm up to the older but Allen always had a way to get out of it. That’s why Jungmo only had Serim to whine and cry to. He was sad, he wished he was close with Allen too. 

“Gosh, you finally came back. I thought you two drank it all.” Woobin, the youngest presence among the four of them in the room, teased. 

Allen chuckled and started putting out the cans of beer on the living room table. They forced the kids to stay away from the living room knowing too well that they were gonna let loose tonight. After a workload of promotions and practice, they were finally given the freedom to do anything that they wanted and well, this was what all four of them asked for. 

Serim turned on a random channel for them to use as background noise while they enjoyed themselves. Allen sat in between Jungmo and Serim. Not that he cared much. 

Woobin opened four cans and passed them on to the other three. They didn’t really talk. Sure, there were casual exchanges here and there but everyone was honestly just minding their own business for now. 

All four males’ attention were focused on each of their own things. Woobin was playing a game, Jungmo was watching videos, Serim and Allen were having a useless debate to which alcohol was better. 

It was during Allen’s fourth drink when he noticed how Jungmo was starting to look tipsy. His face was red, his words were starting to slur, he was beginning to cling on the older. 

Allen’s not much of a skinship type of person so he quietly yet softly kept pushing Jungmo off of him but apparently, the taller was stuck onto his arm like a leech. Allen looked at Serim for help only to see no one beside him. His head snapped to where Woobin was but the younger was also gone. 

He silently cursed. The two left them together. 

“Jungmo, where’s Woobin?” He asked the man beside him. The younger looked up at the mention of his name. Jungmo’s cheeks were attached to his shoulder. He looked kinda adorable but no, he wouldn’t admit that. 

“Dunno.” Jungmo shrugged and took a sip from his third can, Allen assumed. Jungmo couldn’t hold his tolerance well that was for sure. Allen sighed and took the drink from Jungmo’s grasp earning a muffled whine from the younger. 

“Nooo, gimme!” Jungmo dragged his words as he tried reaching for the drink that was on Allen’s hands. The older stretched his arm to the farthest it could reach because Jungmo was starting to topple over him. Before he knew it, he already found himself below the younger. 

“That’s enough, Jungmo. You’re drunk. Get off me.” Allen placed the can on top of the table with slight struggle before doing his best to push Jungmo off of him. 

“No I won’t! You took my drink away.” Jungmo whined and caged Allen in a hug, his face buried into the older’s chest. Allen clicked his tongue. Jungmo was being clingy and he wasn’t really fond of it.

“Jungmo,” Allen warned. Jungmo looked up to him and giggled. Allen looked weird in this angle, he thought. 

“Yes hyung?” The childish tone on his voice goes unnoticed, only because Allen was exhausted after failing multiple attempts of pushing Jungmo away. 

“Please, get off me.” Allen pleaded. Jungmo gave him one last look before sighing and leaving his previous position. He stood up and made his way to the couch, a crest-fallen look displayed on his red face. 

Something in Jungmo’s look made Allen realize how much he made the younger upset. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. 

Allen hoisted himself up from the floor and quietly sat beside Jungmo but the latter moved further even before Allen could make himself comfortable. He scooted closer to the younger until Jungmo was trapped by the edge of the sofa. 

Allen patted himself before wrapping his arms around Jungmo’s figure. He hated skin-ship but he’d hate himself more if he failed to make his younger members happy.

“I’m sorry, did I make you sad?” Maybe the alcohol was starting to kick in because Allen found Jungmo’s pouting face quite adorable. Jungmo huffed like a kid and avoided Allen’s gaze. 

“You always push me away. Do you hate me?” Jungmo shifted on his seat and faced Allen. Allen slightly leaned away but kept his arms around Jungmo. 

“Of course not! I’m so sorry if I made you feel like that. I love all of you guys.” Allen felt really bad. Jungmo looked like he was about to cry. 

“When Serim-hyung hugs you, you never push him away but when it’s me you always tell me to go away.” Jungmo started crying. He was the kind to cry when he intakes more alcohol than usual. 

“Mogu, I’m more closer to your Serim-hyung.” Jungmo pushed him away with a whine. 

“That’s not a good excuse! You hate me! You hate me!” Allen shielded himself from Jungmo’s attempts to hit him with the couch pillows.  _ I will strangle him once he’s sober, I swear.  _

“You’re too loud, Mogu.The kids are sleeping already and you know what? You should be too. Come on you whiny ass— I mean baby, let’s go back to the room now and sleep.” Allen grabbed both of Jungmo’s arms and dragged him to their room. He’ll leave the clean-up to Serim and Woobin instead. It was their fault for leaving him and Jungmo.

Allen opened their room, Jungmo behind him. He silently thanked no one when he didn’t see any sign of Wonjin inside. 

“Okay Jungmo, come on.” He forcefully pulled Jungmo inside because the younger was being stubborn. 

“Do you want to change your clothes? They smell of alcohol.” Jungmo shook his head. He was too busy sniffling. 

“Stop crying already, please.”  _ I don’t know what to do with this guy oh my God. _

“You’re so mean to me. You hate me.” Jungmo frowned. Allen sighed. Someone remind them never to let Jungmo drink again. 

“Baby,” Allen almost gagged at the endearment. “Don’t cry, I don’t hate you. I promise. I’m sorry if we’re not that close just like the other guys but I really like you okay?” At this point, Allen accepted the fact that he should swallow up his pride. He opened his arms wide for Jungmo. 

Jungmo wasted no time in jumping into his arms that Allen stumbled and both of them fell on his bed. 

“You promise not to keep getting mad at me?” Jungmo’s voice was muffled. Allen nodded, not really thinking much into it. 

“Say that you promise!” Jungmo looked up, a pout playing on his face. The older of the two sighed and ran a hand on his face before raising it up and promising.

“Yes, yes, I promise.” He rolled his eyes. But in serious terms, he really would, if this was what could make Jungmo happy. 

“Nice!” Jungmo got off of Allen with a smile. Allen was left there on his back, confused. 

“What?” He raised his head and saw Jungmo wiping his tears with a chuckle. Allen’s features immediately contorted into something that was obvious enough to be annoyance. 

“I recorded everything you told me since earlier.” Jungmo pulled out his phone and waved it in front of Allen like a child. 

“You little piece of shit this is why I bully the hell out of you!” Allen sprung up from his bed and Jungmo made a run for it in Serim’s room knowing well that the kids were staying there and that Allen would never bother them. 

Jungmo laid on Serim’s bed, making sure not to wake Minhee and Hyeongjun up who were sleeping.

His phone received a notification.

_ From: llen hyungie _

_ just so you know, i stick by my words and i don’t hate you, i just cannot stand how someone like you can manage to make me feel oppressed every time you do something  _

Jungmo laughed to himself quietly. He turned off his phone and placed it by the lamp shade. 

Safe to say, Jungmo and Allen’s relationship was by far the most unique one in the group.


End file.
